Out in the Open
by Azure7
Summary: While trying to save her Robin finds out something that could change everything. They say that blood is thicker then water but does it always have to be? Completed
1. Tofu and Kidnapping

Authors Note:

Hullo! This is my first thingy mic jig hope you like.

By the way I do not own the teen titans, if i did Robin and Starfire would be together.

Chapter 1

Tofu & Kidnapping

Robin woke up to the sickening smell of waffles and tofu. Obviously Cyborg and Beast Boy were competing to see which food was greater. Trying not to breathe in through his nose he went to the kitchen to do his usual morning routine. This was too stop whatever argument was going on in the kitchen before making a rather large pot of coffee. He cautiously entered the kitchen to find Raven trying to mediate and Starfire trying to work the new stereo that she found quite interesting. "Robin, how does this music maker work?" Starfire asked Robin with a puzzled look on her face. Robin smiled at her, and told her that the first thing that she needed to do was press the 'on' button. Most people would think Starfire was stupid for forgetting this simple thing but Starfire was not stupid. She was just not used to the things that the planet named 'Earth' brought her. All of a sudden bits of tofu went flying across the room. "Duck!" Starfire yelled as she quickly hid behind the sofa. "Where?" Beast Boy said with a grin across his face. "Oh, I get it Beast Boy. That is very funny." Starfire told Beastboy as she stood up examining the tofu that had covered the stereo. Cyborg grinned at Beast Boy, "Ha! Now you can't put tofu in the waffles!" Beast Boy tried to hide his disappointment as he wiped the tofu off his clothes. Cyborg smiled to himself and was just about to dig into his large plate of waffles when a green pig aka Beast Boy gobbled it up right in front of his eyes. Beast Boy quickly turned back into himself with an amused look on his face then went to the couch to watch TV. Cyborg looked at the empty plate, his eyes as big as frying pans. "Typical," Raven said as she picked chunks of tofu from her hair. Starfire approached Raven carefully. She was going to ask Robin if he wanted to go on a shopping trip with her but was afraid he would laugh. Starfire hated being laughed at, it happened to her so many times so she decided she would ask Raven since she knew Raven was not the laughing type. "Raven," Starfire started as she thought carefully about what she was going to say, "I would like to know if you would accompany me on a..shopping...trip to the mall of shopping." Everyone went silent wondering how Raven would react to Starfire's proposition. To everyone's surprise Raven stood up, "Whatever, I'll do anything to get out of here." She said glaring at Beast Boy. She didn't mean for Beast Boy to think she hated him, she didn't. It was just that where she came from nobody told jokes and nobody laughed at anything. Just as the girls were about to leave Beast Boy stuck his foot out causing Cyborg to stumble over it. "Yeah, have a nice trip." Beast Boy said laughing out loud as he usually did after one of his jokes. "That wasn't funny." Cyborg said his eyebrows raised. Beast Boy kept laughing and said, "Sure it was. A trip, don't you get it?" Realising Cyborg was angry he ran away causing Cyborg to chase after him. "See ya later friend," Starfire called out to Robin, "Have fun!" Robin told her with a smile. Robin secretly wished Starfire would ask him to go out with her, even it was shopping. He could of asked her himself but he never had the courage. What if she refused? He would be humiliated in front of her and their friends and he had to face them for the rest of his life! Robin shook his head, sometimes he thought too much and it never did anyone any good.

Beast Boy and Cyborg came back, their faces were red from running. "Raven, shopping?" Beast Boy said as he plonked himself on the couch. "I suppose anyone would do anything to get away from you." Cyborg told him playfully. Half n hour later a beeping noise came from Robins Communicator, acting quickly he opened it to find Raven. "Robin, we have a problem. Lets say a very big problem." Raven had turned her communicator around showing about fifty guys surrounding her and Starfire. "Were on our way." Robin told her, "Teen Titans! Go!"

When they arrived at the shopping mall it was completely deserted, "Starfire!" Robin yelled, "Raven!" Beast Boy yelled. "I'm here." Raven said appearing in front of them, "Where's Starfire?" Robin asked her, "There were so many of them." Raven started, "They took her with them when we couldn't fight them any longer." Robin put his hand on his forehead, 'I have to stay focused' he thought to himself. "We'll find her through the communicator." He said looking up at his friends worried faces. "Don't worry we'll find her." He said knowing that it was he who was worried the most.


	2. Hidden Secrets

Chapter 2

Hidden Secrets

Someone removed the blindfold that was covering Starfire's eyes. She blinked a numerous amount of times before seeing that there was only one person in the room with her. "Starfire, your probably wondering why I brought you here?" A man asked with a slow familiar voice, "Slade?" Starfire asked. The man did not answer her so Starfire asked again, "Excuse me, are you Slade?" The man smiled, "It took you long enough." "What do you want?" Starfire asked him, "You'll find out for yourself when Robin turns up." Slade told her. Starfire was suddenly very frightened, he was going to use her as bait to lure Robin to him. What did he want with Robin? Last time he wanted Robin as his apprentice but what did he want now? "What do you want with Robin?" Starfire asked, "As a matter a fact I would like to teach Robin a lesson." He answered her, "A lesson? I don't understand." Starfire said, "Since he ran away like a coward when he was to become my apprentice I am going to make him pay." Starfire squirmed in her seat trying to get free from the ropes she was tangled in. Usually she would be able to get free but Slade knew her powers too well and used some sort of enhanced rope. What was she going to do? They Titans would come here to rescue her but they would fall right into a trap. It would be all her fault! She would lead them here and there was nothing she could do about it!

Robin checked his communicator, they were going in the right direction. In about five minutes they would find Starfire. "Hurry! Were nearly there!" He shouted to the rest of the team. "Wait Robin!" Raven said, "We can't just rush in there, we have to think of some sort of plan." Robin shook his head, "I'm not going to take my time making up some sort of plan! Starfire's in trouble and she needs our help!" Robin yelled. "I think this is it." Beast Boy said as they closed in on a door. Beast Boy slowly turned the cold handle and opened the door. "It's a trap!" A familiar voice yelled. Robin quickly ran to where Starfire was sitting. He was just about to untie her ropes when Cyborg quickly called out to him, "Uh, I think you better turn around." Robin spun around to find Slade right behind him. "Teen Titans! Go!" Robin yelled, but it was too late. At the push of a button about fifty guys came out surrounding Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg. "Take care of them! I'll take care of Slade!" Robin yelled. "Robin, Robin, Robin, what am I going to do with you?" Slade said as he circled Robin, "I think you need to be taught a lesson." Slade said, "Your not my father." Robin told him, "Thats where your wrong." Slade said. Robin froze, what was he saying. "Your probably wondering where your violent side came from?" Slade told Robin smiling. Robin stood there realising how much alike he and Slade were. "You can't be?" Robin said, "My father died before I was born." "Or so that was what your mother kept telling you." Slade told him. Starfire squirmed in her seat, "Robin! Do not listen to him!" Robin looked at her, he did not know what to think. Was his mother lying to him all this time? "Now Robin, I gave you a chance to join forces with me and now I'm giving you another chance." Robin didn't need to think about this one, "Never." "Well, I guess I'm going to have to kill you." Slade said as he threw a punch at Robin. "Robin!" Starfire yelled as tears stained her face like red wine on white carpet.


	3. Inner Beauty

Chapter 3

Inner Beauty

"Is he going to be all right?"

"He'll be fine Star."

"Listen to Cyborg, Star I think you should get some rest."

"Will you guys stop bickering, he's wakening up!"

"Robin! You are ok!"

Robin slowly opened his eyes. Fear swept through him quickly as he sat up, "Where's Slade?!" He yelled, "Cyborg blasted him after he knocked you out." Beast Boy said as Cyborg grinned from ear to ear. Starfire started jumping up and down, "This is so fantastic! You are well so we shall celebrate!" "I don't really feel like celebrating now Star," Robin said as memories of last night flooded his mind. "Remember when you told me that Slade and I were so alike Star." Starfire nodded, "You were right, we are alike. His blood runs in my veins no matter what I do." Starfire grabbed Robin's hand and Cyborg shuffled everyone else out of the room. "You won't end up like Slade, Robin. You will never follow in his footsteps." Robin smiled at her. It was amazing that they had such a great friendship, such a great bond. He never had met such a beautiful person before. Not just on the outside but on the inside. Her view of the world is what kept him going and what will keep him going for the rest of his life.

Random Poem ( Suppose it's coming from Robin )

One day the world might corrupt me

But you will always be there by my side,

One day the pool of anger will consume me

But I will know what's wrong and right,

They say that bloods thicker then water

and that the cup is always half full,

But whatever may come between us

my heart will always have a piece of you.


	4. Consumed by the Darkness

Chapter 4

Consumed by the Darkness

Robin stood on the roof top, his jet black hair flying in the nightly breeze. All this time his mother had been lying to him about his father. His father wasn't dead, he was a villain, a thief, evil, Slade. Maybe he should of become Slade's apprentice, after all they shed the same blood. How could it be possible that Slade's blood ran through Robin's veins? The same darkness that Slade had was in Robin. What if one day he couldn't control it? What if one day it consumed him? What if one day it hurt the people he loved? What would he do? He would never be able to live with himself if he hurt Starfire. Would he follow in Slade's footsteps? But Starfire said he wouldn't. Robin trusted Starfire, trusted their friendship, trusted what they had. Maybe one day Robin would follow Slade, because they were father and son. "Robin," Starfire called, "May I join you?" Robin turned around and gazed at the image that stood before him, she was so beautiful how could he say no? "Sure," He told her. Starfire walked towards him and sat down, Robin sat down next to her, "Robin, we've been friends for a while now," Starfire said as she gazed at the moon, "Yeah, we have," Robin smiled, "We've been friends for so long that I feel..I feel like I can understand you, know what your thinking," Starfire told him still gazing at the moon, "It's just...I know that your afraid, afraid of what will become of you and I just want you to know that I will always be there for you. Slade doesn't deserve to have a son like you so please...please move on Robin, I don't like seeing you like this." Robin looked at her and nodded, he just nodded. What could he say? Starfire believed in him, believed that he would overcome this. Would he, would he be able to fight the darkness that would consume him one day? All of a sudden there was beeping noise, "Teen Titans! Go!"

"I don't think anybody's here," Beast Boy said, "We kind of realised that ten minutes ago when we first arrived Beast Boy," Raven snapped. "Then why are we still here?" Beast Boy asked, "Good question," Cyborg said. About ten minutes ago, like Raven had said, they had arrived in a small cave. It smelt strongly of dust and moth balls and Beast Boy kept complaining that he was going to sneeze any second now. Starfire was wandering around the cave, touching the walls with her fingers, "Cyborg," She called since he was the closest, "Is this some sort of joke?" "Guys, I think you should take a look at this."

TO BE CONTINUED

Authors Note: Please Review. Be on the lookout for Out in the Open 2 - Written in Stone, it is the sequel to this story. I also wrote my second fanfiction I'm not like you which is kind of a different view on the aftermath of this story.

P.S. Teen Titans rock!

P.P.S. I think I'm gonna subscribe the Teen Titan's comic books!


	5. Written in Stone

**Authors Note: Hey, I just decided that instead of writing a sequel I would just carry on. So think of this as a continuation of Out in the Open. Enjoy...................**

Chapter 5

Written In Stone

**It stood out like a car's headlights on at night. They didn't know what it was, who it was from. They knew what it meant, but no one wanted to say. "It must be some sort of joke," Beast Boy said, his gaze still on the words written in stone. "I do not think it is funny," Starfire stated. She was right, the words inscripted into the cold stone were not funny. If it was some sort of joke it would be okay but if not, the events that would happen afterwards would not be good. "Maybe whoever wrote this is just trying to freak you out, Robin," Cyborg said, "Well, it's not working," Robin lied as he stared at the words, **

_**Rest in Peace Robin**_

_**For I am coming **_

**"I do not understand," Starfire said, "Is this some kind of Earth joke that I have not heard of?" "No Star, it's not,"Cyborg told her. "Who is coming, and what do they want?" Starfire asked. No one replied, no one knew how to awnser her. How were they supposed to tell her that someone wanted to kill Robin? "The question is," Raven said, "Who put it here and why?" Everybody looked at the ground, names coming to their heads as fast as lightning bolts. "Maybe it was Gizmo," Cyborg said, "Nah, it was probably Killer Moth," Beast Boy said. "I'll bet anything it was Slade," Robin said, "But Slade is your father," Starfire said innocently. "He could of been lying to me, Star. Anyway, now that I think about it, I don't think Slade would do this sort of thing." Robin told her, "Let's go home." **

**Robin woke up to the sound of footsteps pacing outside his room in the hallway. Rubbing his eyes he cautiously opened his door to find Starfire. "Star, what are you doing?" He asked her, "I am sorry for waking you," Star told him, "I'm just afraid that this 'Stone Writer' will come and write another horrible message," Robin smiled and the worried look on Star's face disappeared, "Thanks Star, but I think you should get some sleep." **

**The next morning Robin woke up to the sickening smell of waffles and tofu, as he usually did. He went to the kitchen to do his usual morning routine of sorting out the problems but strangely enough it was quiet, too quiet. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing cards while Raven was sitting on the couch, "What's wrong?" Robin asked his unusally quiet friends, "Well, we googled 'Messages in Stone' and we found this," Beast Boy said as he handed Robin a peice of paper, "His name is Crypt and he always does this to his victim's before killing them," Beast Boy told him, "He must be very confident if he warns his victims before attacking them," Robin thought out loud. He looked around the room and spotted Starfire in the corner looking very upset, "What's wrong? We deal with criminals every day," Robin said, "He never fails," Cyborg told him. Robin stared at his friend not knowing what he was talking about, "Crypt, he never fails. He's killed so many people Robin. Then he disappears before anyone can catch him," "Robin," Starfire muttered as she buried her head in her hands, "It's all right," Robin told her. Starfire looked up at him, her eyes were tear stained and he had never seen her this afraid before. Starfire turned away from him, she did not know who Crypt was but she didn't want to find out. What if he took Robin away from her, away from the titans. She did not want Robin's life stolen from him or from her. "How long do we have to prepare?" Robin asked, "Two days, three, a week at the most. He never comes at a specific time," Robin looked at the ground, "Who has he killed?" "Rich business people mostly. He must have a lot of grudges," Cyborg told him, "Why me. I'm too young to own any businesses," Robin asked. Cyborg thought for awhile, "I don't know but when he kil...I mean attacks certain people he has reasons. He doesn't do it for fun and he doesn't do other people's dirty work for them," "Why haven't I ever heard of this guy before?" Robin asked, "He likes to keep quiet. No one's really seen him before," Beast Boy told him, "Then how come he has his own web site?" Robin asked, "Well it says here that the person who made his web site is a journalist from the Jump City Review named Colin James," Starfire cringed but luckily nobody saw, "Well, lets go and find this guy. He obviously knows more about Crypt then we do,"**


End file.
